Life Is Eternal
by LunaPrincess
Summary: What if the reason for Chaos to come to earth wasn't to concore,but a mission from the gods to bring one their kinds to join them. After the battle with Chaos, Usagi becomes a goddess. Now she has her own mission, one of the gundam pilots, is god.
1. Deep Within Saddness Itself

Usagi sighed as she pondered her thoughts. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out shining for the whole world to see. The sky was a beautiful blue with only white fluffy clouds that formed shapes in little children's minds. The different kinds of birds chirped out their melodies. To some it was annoying to other like herself it was a soothing song that eased their pain, taking it away and sending it out to the wind. But today that didn't happen. The sun beat down its rays on the children who played happily together on the green grass of the park. It was a glorious afternoon. To Usagi it was just another day. Another day to celebrate her loneliness.   
If you looked at Usagi, as a person, you would easily judge her right away by the way she just sat there staring at the lake. You would say she was a happy teenage girl with great hopes and dreams. Many friends, to spend nights with, and talk over lunch with. A girl who had loving parents and siblings. A boyfriend who loved her and only her with all his heart and was there for her. A girl who wasn't tainted by the pains of life or sadness. A girl who was always happy and never had to worry what the next day might bring.   
But their judgment was always wrong. Even ones who were good at judging people were always wrong about her. She was a complete opposite. She wasn't happy. She hadn't been happy for years. She sometimes wondered if she knew what happiness was, anymore. She had no hopes or dreams. They were lost when her life had been taken over by fate, and destiny.   
Why hold onto a dream you know cannot have no matter what you do. Why hope things would happen for the best when they never did. She had no friends. Never had any, for many years now. No parents either. None, which she could talk to, or love or even, be loved by. She hadn't had those for so long she just forgotten what is what like to have them. No point on hoping she would gain them again.   
  
Pain. Now that was a word she knew. She had known pain very well when she was younger. And pain was all she felt now. Sadness sometimes came afterward but it never stung her anymore. Physical pain and emotional pain were the same to her. Her heart felt like a knife sliced through it and scarred it. Every night she was afraid to sleep. Afraid what her nightmares would bring her. Afraid to wake up, and find more pain. Each day brought more on her. Each day tore at her soul.   
  
Usagi turned her gaze from the lake to the couple walking by. She tilted her slightly to the left hearing them speak.   
Then she scoffed, "they wont last another week."   
She knew people like the back of her hand. She knew by the way they talked or act, what would happen to them in the future. Unlike one of her long lost friend she didn't need a mirror or streams of thread to read time. The future, past, present came to her like a memory or a dream that is, if she wanted it too.   
Time had changed over the years but it meant nothing to Usagi. Time to her was forever. Cause that was what she had. She had eternity, or until the gods decided they were through with their punching bag. Usagi looked at the group of boys who walked past her.   
She studied them oh so carefully. They had a dark past, which they hid deep within themselves. They had seen a lot in their short years of their lives but nothing compared to her...all except those two. The two who were cold and apathetic like herself. They stood to themselves unlike the other three. They intrigued her just a little. It wasn't something she saw everyday.   
Usagi peered closer, but didn't bring attention to herself. She couldn't tell whom, but one of them was dissimilar. Yes they had different personalities, beliefs on life and understanding. But one wasn't like the others. Didn't fit in a crowd like the others. One, who wasn't normal, wasn't norm like herself was. One who wasn't human, like herself?   
She wanted to follow them but she would bring awareness to herself. She didn't need that.   
  
"Are you ready, or do you plan on just sitting there all day?"   
Usagi frowned. The last person she really needed to see.   
Usagi wasn't an angel, unlike what most people or gods believed. She took others lives away from them if she knew they would disrupt her work or the time. She wasn't Shinigami. No she didn't take lives without regret and forgets all whom pasts through his gates. No she regretted whom she took but she had no choice. She wasn't the god of death, and destruction. No she was the goddess of rebirth. She took their lives giving them other ones so they could start anew.   
  
Usagi turned to her visitor as the boys vanished from her site, "What can I help you with Shinigami?"   
Yes the lord of the underworld. The god who took lives away and sends them down to his realm. Hell, if you may call it that. Usagi called it darkness.   
"It must be of great importance to bring you to my realm."   
The gods called what laid between the heavens and hell her realm. Between light and darkness, the mortal realm. Since she had been mortal at one time. But that was a long time ago. A time she knew of love, friendship, and compassion.   
  
Shinigami stared down at the beauty sitting the old wooden bench. She was a true goddess of the heavens/light. She had made the goddess of love jealous. With snow-white hair that held silver streaks which fell in a cascade of glowing strands of hair to her knees. Her hair was soft and looked as if it had been spun from a spider, so thin and delicate, and beautiful in the sunlight as it gleamed from the rays.   
Her eyes were the color of the very stars in heaven glowing with deep depths emotion that no one could handle if they dare to read her soul through her eyes. He had heard that many tried and had gone insane. She was a stone pillar hard as a rock and unbroken.   
At such a young age and had seen so much. She cared so much for the world. Took it's pain as her own and this is what had become of her. A cold goddess who believed life was eternity. Never ending time that molded together as a blur. She was the goddess of rebirth who walked among the mortals, who gawked at her wake.   
Shinigami smiled slightly, "I have come with news my lovely. It seems that you have a new mission."   
Usagi stood from her bench. Her momentum was graceful like a cat. Each onslaught she made was like a step in a dance from unheard music.   
Many say if you listen closely you could hear the goddess of the earth sing. Usagi was that goddess. They heard her not Gaea. She had many names but chose to be talked to by her human form. Most disagreed so when they called for her by her goddess name she never complied. She didn't want to be looked upon as a goddess. Just a person trapped in eternal life.   
She had many names as said before. She was called Artimis at first, then Diana. It soon changed to her mothers name Selene. And then finally Isis. Many lies of her life have been told but that's what mortals believed, and that's why she picked her mortal name.   
"What is my quest now dear Shinigami?"   
She always made his heart flutter, even though he was the god of death.   
"The god of gods has called for you. He asks of you a favor."   
Usagi' didn't move. "Why did he not send the messenger?"   
Shinigami turned ready to go now that he done as told.   
"Only he can tell."   
Then Shinigami left without another word or trace that he had once been there. Usagi looked once more to the cold depths of the lake before she too vanished.  



	2. The Mission

Usagi stood in the midst of the gods and goddesses of the heavens. They sat in their rightful thrones looking upon her. She stayed calm in their presence not worried what other punch they would send her way.   
"Goddess Selene, Artimis, Diana, Isis. We welcome you."   
She did not bow to them. She had no reason to greet back to them.   
"Usagi we have heard of your thoughts."   
Usagi looked up to the god of Gods.   
"We agree with your assumption on those boys. Like yourself we can't figure out which one is the one."   
Usagi glanced at the others as they nodded.   
The goddess of wisdom spoke, "we think you should go to your realm and stay with those young men. We believe that one of them holds the power of gods. And if one is we must awaken it, so he can join his brothers and sisters."   
Usagi flinched. She knew of this mission. She knew it well. It was Chaos herself who came for her with the same mission. To awake her powers. Her powers, that led her to an eternity of loneness.   
The god of war concluded, "keep watch of them, befriend them if have to and find who is our blood."   
Finally Usagi spoke her voice as cold and sharp as ice, "who is this god you speak of?"   
The goddess of Love replied, "We do not know, Selene, Goddess of the moon. You must seek your answer yourself."   
Usagi turned ready to leave. "Selene, just to warn you do not fall in love with any mortal. You know of the penalties."   
Usagi almost smirked. "Do not fret dear Aphrodite you have nothing to worry of. I've been around mortals longer then you, yourself have."   
Then Usagi was gone.   
  
Wisdom asked, "Do you think she can do it?"   
Aphrodite scoffed, "I think she'll be back with in need of help."   
War shook his head "I have faith for her. She'll bring him back."   
The god of Gods shook his head, "you know what she has to do to bring out the god, don't you Aphrodite?"   
She smirked, "yes I do. Either she will have to create a sin like Chaos had or a sin that shall send her to Shinigami's realm."   
The god of Gods stood, "she destroyed Chaos in that fight."   
Wisdom gasped. "She will either have to die by his hands as he feels regret and insane sadness or she will have to fall in love with him, and be taken away to Shinigami. How horrible."   
Aphrodite sighed wistfully, "yeah and to think, I'll be the most gorgeous goddess again. I can't wait."   
  
A figure stood to himself listening as the others spoke. He shook his head in thought. This was horrible, and he wouldn't let it be. No matter how much he wanted her to be with him he wouldn't hold her without her permission, or without her consent.   



	3. The Peacecraft Academy

Usagi soon was found back in her realm, Earth. She looked around. A bird flew past her like she wasn't even there. The sun was slowly setting. The sky was turning pink. No kids were out now.   
  
Usagi started walking, following the road before her. She stuffed her hands in the front pockets of her coat. A gust of wind hit her back pushing her forward. Her eyes slid across her view and stopped on the group of guys who cut her off. They were going the same way as she. She followed close behind them.   
  
The hat on her head kept her face hidden in the shadows. Her hair was tucked inside her coat and braided to her butt in a thick braid the coat also hid it from view. The loose fitting jeans she wore hid her size like the coat did.   
  
The day grew darker as blues and purples crossed the sky with streaks. It was beautiful, as always. The earth to her meant a lot. She tried her best to keep it beautiful in the eyes of gods. But they never cared. But Shinigami did. He told her it was the best he had ever seen. And it was true. Living in the underworld you didn't see any flowers.   
  
Usagi smirked when she saw that the two boys in the back glanced her way. She knew what they thought. She rolled her eyes. Following them wasn't worth her time.   
The two boys caught the others attention and they all stopped, looking at a book and art store. Like they were the type interested in those types of things. Usagi didn't falter in her steps. She moved like a swimmer in the water. Each step was fluidly made, one after the other. She didn't even look at them as she past.   
She didn't pause in her step like other watchers would.   
She didn't get paranoid like some did when they were caught. Cause she wasn't. She wasn't following them, why should she. She knew where they were going. And when you did it took all the fun out of spying.   
As she continued on, she heard one state, "you guys are so paranoid. He wasn't following us. Jeez." But the reply he got made Usagi's lips to lift in the corner of her mouth, "maybe he knows where we are going."   
  
Usagi continued her trek down the road. He was right. She knew where they were going. And it so happens, that they were going to the same place, she was. Usagi continued on to the Peacecraft academy.   
She hated school. But to get close to the boys she would have to go.   
Usagi noted that the boys were following her very closely but she didn't mind. If she weren't a goddess she would have never known. It was an ultimate change. Well at least she got what she wanted for once. She was able to go after the boys and find out about the eccentric one.   
  
Usagi walked straight to the front desk of the school after she had arrived. It was late but they wouldn't mind, not one bit. This school always wanted more teens to join so peace would have a greater chance at surviving.   
"May I help you miss?"   
Usagi blinked slowly as if time slowed itself. And it did, but then it was gone, the wave that affected the whole world slowing it down. "I'm here to speak with Miss Ralena. She's expecting me."   
"Name miss?"   
Once again Usagi slowly blinked and the same affects happened. "Tsukino, Usagi."   
The woman looked over her charts. "She's in her office. Go up one flight of stairs and three doors to the left."   
Usagi nodded and left.   
  
"Did any one feel that?"   
"Feel what?"   
"Never mind."   
The boys followed close behind Usagi staying out of sight.   
  
After going up one flight of stairs and going to the third door on the left, Usagi knocked on Ralena Peacecraft's door.   
"Come in."   
The voice was young and very feminine.   
  
Usagi entered, shutting the door behind her.   
"Please sit Miss...Tsukino."   
Usagi walked to the desk but didn't sit. Ralena sat down in her chair behind her desk.   
She wore a soft shade of pink business suit. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She clasped her hands on the desk.   
"How may I help you?"   
Usagi replied, "I'm here for a very important mission Peacecraft."   
"Please call me Ralena. Miss Tsukino."   
"Then call me Usagi. I don't go by as Tsukino."   
Ralena nodded. "Ok Miss Usagi what mission has brought you here?"   
Usagi replied, "I'm here to learn. I would like to join this school."   
Ralena opened a notebook and searched through the pages.   
"We are quiet full at the moment. You don't mind having a co-ed dorm do you?"   
Usagi shook her head.   
Ralena nodded, "fine then its settled. Your dorm is located in the east wing. Door 320. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Peacecraft academy."   
  
Usagi nodded and left.  



	4. Metting her Roomates

Usagi walked to her door that led her into her dorm.   
She pushed it open and shut it behind her. The dorm was well furnished and decorated nicely.   
The living room had a green corduroy couch, a love seat, and a single chair with a black TV. The carpet was a beige color and the walls were white. The kitchen had blue and white tile with alder wood cupboards and blue marble counter tops.   
The counters ran along the left sidewall and the back wall. A refrigerator close to the back corner. An island was in the middle. On the right wall was counter, stove counter. A toaster and microwave were placed there along with a coffee pot and cups.   
  
Usagi moved away from the kitchen to the rooms. She went down the hall from the living room. There were four doors. Usagi frowned in thought. Which one could be hers?   
  
Usagi sighed and opened the first door. Bathroom.   
  
She went across from it and tried the door. Locked.   
  
She sighed again and went to the one next to it. She opened it. "Uh..."   
  
The carpet was white and had many food stains all over. The bed was on the right and a black comforter. The walls were plaster with pictures of gundam's and the pilots. A single dresser was on the left.   
Usagi shook her head and shut the door.   
  
She moved to the last door the one across from it. She slowly opened it and was grateful by the way it looked.   
Clean white plush carpet, bare white walls save for the mirror and the closet. There was nothing else. There was no bed, or dresser but Usagi didn't mind.   
She shut the door behind her and walked to the window. She shut the shutters and the white curtains.   
Then she turned to the room.   
  
She looked to her right and studied the spot. Slowly her eyes shut and opened. There laid a four-poster, queen size bed made of wood and painted white with little flower designs.   
The sheets where white and made of silk. Over that was a blanket made of soft fabric and was light pink like the flowers on the wood.   
Then the comforter was thick and soft looking, it was a sage green color. The pillows were fluffy and wore white silk pillowcases.   
  
Usagi turned from the bed to the wall on her left. She shut her eyes and opened them again. Against the wall was a dresser with matching color and design as the bed, with a mirror.   
  
Usagi did the same to the wall the window was on. A desk made of wood and painted white was kitty cornered in the far corner.   
Next to her bed on the right side was a nightstand with a lamp.   
  
Usagi stared at the closet and did the same as before. She then moved to it and opened the white doors. Clothes filled the closet.   
Dresses and fancy shirts and delicate fabrics hung inside.   
All her jean and easygoing shirt along with nightgowns, panties and bras were in her dresser.   
  
Usagi shut the doors and walked to her dresser yawning all the way. She opened the bottom left drawer and pulled out an over sized shirt. She then moved to her bed and laid it down.   
  
Usagi then unzipped her blue slick jacket and tossed it on the bed. She then knelt down untying her boots and slid them off. Usagi now wore loose fitting black jeans and a red halter-top.   
Usagi tore off her close tossing them on the bed as well and slipped on the shirt. The shirt was loose fitting and was black.   
She wore skintight gray shorts that stopped short before her thighs. The shirt almost reached past her shorts.   
Usagi moved to her dresser again and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a brush and took out her braid.   
She then went to work on brushing out the tangles.  
  
When she was done, Usagi heard voices.   
"Well it seems my roommates are back."   
  
Usagi moved to the door after setting down her brush. She opened the door and walked down the hall.   
Usagi entered the living room.   
She was surprised at the site. Five boys sat on the couches and chair.   
They were the same boys she saw in the park and the same boys who thought she was following them.   
All the guys noticed her when she entered. All they could do was stare.   
  
Usagi cocked her hip to the side and placed a hand on it while the other hung at her side.   
The two sitting on the love seat where the ones who showed more emotions than the others.   
The dark haired one pulled back into a long braid that fell to his waist was drooling. His eyes were cobalt blue, a beautiful color. He wore black jeans a red t-shirt that zipped down the middle.   
The other was the only light haired blonde with blue eyes, his hair cut short with long bangs. He wore light tan pans, with a white shirt and a blue vest over it. He was blushing a dark shade of red. And covering his eyes.   
Two more sat on the couch. One on one ends the other on the other end. The one on the right was silent. A mused expression was all she could read. He had honey brown hair cut short in the back with long bangs that covered one green eye. He wore light blue jeans with a green turtle neck and black jacket over it.   
The other one looked upset but she wasn't sure. He was shocked that's for sure. He had black hair tied back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were dark, like the color of an onyx stone but she wasn't sure of their color. He wore white pants loose fitting and tied at the waist. A blue shoulder sleeve shirt as well.   
The last one held nothing on his face, just sat in the lone chair. One eyebrow was raised and that was it. He had dark brown unruly hair cut short in the back and had long wild bangs that fell into Prussian blue eyes. He wore black jeans with a green tank top and a black jacket over it.   
All of them weren't bad looking.   
Finally the black haired one spoke, "Baka onna, how did you get in here?"   
Usagi pondered his question.   
Usually she would be upset for him calling her a stupid woman but she had been called worst.   
It was like the boys were expecting her to blow a gasket, but instead she spoke calmly, "I used the key."   
Usagi found it amusing that she was ticking off this boy.   
She continued, "I live here now. This is room 320 in the east wing. So here I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the kitchen. Or do I need a green card for that?"   
The black haired boy's face turned dark shades of angry red.   
  
Usagi turned calmly moving to the kitchen. The braided haired one fell off the love couch onto the floor.   
Quatre shook his head in embarrassment.   
The three other young men stood and moved to the kitchen.   
  
Usagi stated, "if you wish stick a tracking device on me. So this way I can go to the bathroom in peace without having you all think I'm running away."   
The boys were surprised. Usagi moved through the kitchen, grabbing odds and ends. She turned while shutting the fridge's door with her foot. "Any one hungry?"   
"Hn."   
"..."   
"Baka onna."   
Usagi sighed and set the food she had grabbed onto the counter.   
"Fine more for me."   
Usagi made a BLT. She was about to eat it when she realized they had been watching her.   
"Fine. Here take it."   
She cut it into threes and handed each one of the boys a piece. She walked past them and heard a click of a gun indicating the safety was off.   
Usagi paused in her step, "do you think I'm really scared of a gun. I've been threatened with worst. If you really want answers, pick another method. Cause I won't speak otherwise."   
Then she was out of the kitchen.   
  
Herro put his gun away and turned to the others.   
"Keep your eye on her."   
He then turned and walked out much like Usagi had done.   
Trowa sighed and also walked out.   
Duo entered the kitchen. "Oh good you cooked dinner I'm starved."   
Wufei scowled as Duo ate the sandwich.   
Duo grinned and walked out. Wufei followed him.   
"Where are you going Maxwell?"   
Duo grinned, "I'm going to welcome our new guest, and also see if she has a boyfriend."   
Duo then walked down the hall. Wufei waited in the living room. Not even two minuets later Duo shrieked and ran out into the living room. He duck behind Wufei.   
Wufei fought against the death grip Duo held on him.   
"Maxwell, let me go!"   
"No! She's crazy man. She said she was going to put my hair up in pigtails if I didn't leave her alone."   
Wufei tried his hardest to pry Duo off his back.   
"Duo Omae o Korosu. Braided Baka prepare to die!"   
Duo eeped and took off running.   
Suddenly someone clearing their throat made them freeze in their little cat and mouse game.   
"Will you two keep it down? I would like to get some sleep tonight."  
Then Usagi went back to her room  
  



	5. Note Passing Gets You Into Trouble

The next morning Usagi woke up to the sounds of fighting.   
"Braided Baka get back here!"   
"Oh you think I'm that stupid!"   
"Will you two please stop fighting?"   
"Quatre you won't ever stop them."   
Then she heard a sigh.   
"Herro save me!"   
"Hn. Omae o Korosu!"   
"Eep!"   
Usagi clenched her teeth angrily and threw off her covers. She was going to teach her two roommates never wake up a goddess at 5 in the morning. Usagi was on her feet.   
With one out stretched hand two long coiled up ropes appeared. She then stormed over to her door and threw it open. When she entered the living room every one stopped.   
She always seemed to have affect on them when she just sort of appeared there in the living room.   
Her face was twisted up in a scowl as she glared angrily at her roommates. Trowa, Quatre and Herro both moved out of her range.   
She then stated in an icy tone, "I warned you once Maxwell. And I don't ever give anyone a second warning."   
Duo eeped again and took off running. Usagi shook her head.   
Then as if she disappeared she was gone from where she stood. Then suddenly she appeared behind Duo who was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.   
She tackled him to the ground rolling with him on the floor till she straddled his lap.   
Duo was sort of enjoying it but until she showed him the rope and started tying his hand behind his back and then went to his feet. After that she gagged him with his braid. The she climbed up off of him and turned to Wufei.   
He was smirking at Duo.   
  
Usagi walked out into the hall later that day. She had a very important mission.   
It was the second day and she had gotten now where. She still had to find out who the god was.   
Usagi sighed angrily. Then she felt eyes on her. She slowly turned to see Trowa, Wufei, and Herro standing together. She stared at them for a second. They didn't trust her.   
But that was their fault. They should trust her; she was a goddess after all.   
So far the mission wasn't go anywhere fast. And time was running out.   
Usagi turned and started down the hall.   
She scanned the halls letting her mind wander to the energy reading she was picking up. The highest were those boys.   
But which one was it. Whoever it was could hide it well. And that meant knocking off Quatre and Duo from her list.  
They were too carefree and happy, to open up to be a god.  
To be a god you had to be strong willed.  
Usagi sighed, she wasn't strong willed, and she was a coward when she became a goddess. Life was never fair to her. She had to grow up fast, unable to live her life like other teenagers.   
Whenever given the chance it slipped out of her fingers like butter. A life without being a goddess or Sailor Moon was never able to come to her grasps for even a day. She couldn't be free for one day.   
Usagi walked down the halls to her classroom. It was one of those boring classes where you just sat there as a teacher went on and on about the same thing for the whole hour.   
Usagi opened the door to her class and noticed she was right on time. When she walked up to the teacher the door to the class opened and in came the pilots. They all walked to their seats and sat down.   
The teacher who was a man in his late twenties looked Usagi over and gave her a dashing smile.   
She just stared back at him.   
"You can sit next to Quatre."   
Usagi nodded and headed for the empty seat next to Quatre. He gave her a polite smile, which she didn't even try to return.  
The bell rang and class began.   
Usagi scanned the room and noticed that all the pilots were spread out. Quatre and herself sat to the far right, Trowa to the far left. Wufei was closer to the front, Dou in the way back and Herro close to the middle.  
It wasn't hard to believe why. It was obvious they all got on each other's nerves. It reminded Usagi of her and her old friends. They were close but on the outside were too stubborn to admit it.   
Usagi sighed and focused her thoughts on the teacher. He stood in front of the small classroom talking from the book on his desk. He kept staring in her direction.   
Usagi muttered under her breath, 'hormone driven baka.' Quatre glanced at her as her eyes narrowed into slits. It looked like she was ready to leap out of her chair and throttle the teacher but a note landed on Quattre's desk catching Usagi's attention.   
Quatre unfolded the note.  
"Hey babe, sorry about this morning. Wuman doesn't like me calling him that. So I pissed him off. Any who wanna go out tonight.  
The great Shinigami  
  
Quatre glanced at Dou behind him who was smacking himself on the head for his bad aim. Usagi who read the note took it from Quatre and wrote a reply.   
She turned around and flicked it in the back direction. Dou caught it and opened it up.  
If you think you're Shinigami then I am the pope. You're nothing but a hormone driven baka without a brain. So back off before you piss me off.   
((((((((((I like Dou, even though this story makes it sound I hate him, but I don't))))))))))  
Dou pouted and scribbled back a reply. He then flicked it back to Usagi. But instead this time it hit her head bouncing off and landing on Herro's desk.  
Dou groaned and smacked his head on the desk. Usagi was glaring at Dou just as much as she had at the teacher.  
Herro glanced around him before opening the note. He read the first part and raised an eyebrow.   
He read Usagi's reply and almost smirked. But then he read the last part.  
Jeez is it your time of the month. Damn you can get bitchy.  
Herro glared at the note and wrote back. He turned in his seat and tossed the note back to Duo.  
Dou sat up as the note flew his way. It hit Dou on the forehead. He smacked at it causing it to land on Trowa's desk. Trowa opened up the note and read what had been written.  
Omae o Korosu baka prepare to die after school.   
Trowa raised an eyebrow he wrote his reply and tossed it in Herro's direction. It landed on Herro's desk. Not wanting to read it he flicked it. The note soared through the air landing on Wufei's desk. Wufei who didn't know what was going on in the back opened up the note with an irritated look. He read the whole note. The last part as well.  
...  
Wufei's face went red with anger. He picked up his book and stood up. He turned around and threw the book. The book sailed though the air.   
Dou heard a noise and turned to look. Just in time to have the book smack him in the face.   
"Hey! What was that for?"   
"Braided baka, prepare to die."   
Wufei pulled out his Kantana and race towards Dou. He shrieked and took off for his life.  
The teacher sighed and shook his head as the two students ran around the room. Death threats shooting through the air.   
Usagi smirked and crossed her arms.   
Quatre leaned over, "don't worry they do this all the time, you'll get use to it."   
Usagi glanced at Quatre, and then turned her gaze back to Wufei and Dou.  
The teacher knowing perfectly well who had caused all this called out, "Dou, Wufei, Herro, Usagi Detention!"   
Wufei stopped chasing Dou and shouted, "injustice!"   
The teacher rolled his eyes and stated calmly, "Get over it."   
Then he turned and started to teach class once again as the two pilots sat back down in their seats.  
  



	6. Shinigami and Duo. Duo and Shinigami

The bell rang 25 minutes later and Usagi stood from her seat. The students grabbed their things and began to walk out of class. Usagi walked down the rows of desks to the front. As she turned heading to the door she was stopped. "Usagi! Can I have a word with you?" Usagi slowly turned and headed back to the teacher. She stood there her hip cocked to the side, her arm that held her book rested on it.  
The teacher's eyes skimmed down her briefly before placing one hand on her shoulder.  
"Usagi what happened today, wasn't in your hands, and that these boys drug you into it..."  
Usagi's eyes flickered from his hand to his face over and over again.  
"Get to the point."  
"Uh, right. Well I usually keep all my new students after class to see how far along they are. So you're not in detention."  
Usagi jerked, causing his hand to move. She took a step back.  
"Well thank you Mr. Uh."  
Usagi looked at his nametag.  
"Lutsenhizer. I'll keep that in mind."  
Usagi then turned and stormed out. When she came into the hall a man her age walked up to her. He had an irritated look on his face.  
"Want me to get rid of him Usagi?"  
Usagi looked at the boy next to her strangely. He had short scarlet red hair with long bangs. His eyes were green. He wore the traditional blue uniform, like she wore hers.  
She looked closer at him. "Shinigami you devil. You took a body didn't you?"  
He grinned, "well yeah. Someone had to watch over you, so uh, I took the job. So want me to end his life force?"  
Usagi shook her head, "no, I have plans for him later. Well better go I have classes."  
Shinigami watched her go to her next class. The second bell rang and the halls were empty. The red haired boy vanished.  
  
Usagi walked into her biology. She noticed right off that Wufei and Duo were both in her class.  
She frowned slightly but moved towards her teacher.  
"You must be our new student. Welcome to the Peacecraft academy."   
Usagi nodded and waited.  
"You can sit next to Brian."  
Usagi turned around and saw Brian waving his hand in the air. She walked to her seat. When she sat down she realized that she sat directly in the middle between Duo and Wufei.  
Usagi slumped in her seat. This was going to be her longest mission.  
Duo grinned when he saw Usagi sit down in her seat. It was his revenge time.  
Duo drummed his fingers on his desk waiting for the right time.  
"Ok class, yesterday we started a project in our lab groups about acids. Now I want you all to go into your group and continue your work."  
The students stood up and walked to their labs.   
"Usagi you can join Wufei's group."  
Usagi stood and walked to the lab table Wufei was at.  
"Injustice."  
"Deal with it Wufei."  
Usagi smirked and leaned against the table.  
"So what do we do?"  
"We do nothing. You do the work. I work on my Kantana."  
Usagi sighed and turned around. She then lifted herself up to sit on the table.  
She crossed her arms as she thought. But she was taken out of her thoughts when she was hit on the side of her head with a kernel.  
Usagi jumped down and grabbed a handful from her table. She glanced at the teacher seeing that she wasn't looking, tossed the kernels at Duo.  
Duo ducked for cover and they all hit Brian and the people behind Duo.  
Duo shot up and laughed out, "Hah miss me, miss me now you got to kiss me!"   
Usagi growled and ran at him. Duo eeped and ran from her.   
Usagi caught up to him and tackled him to the floor.  
"Ah, help me, she's going to kill me!"  
"Usagi! Duo! Go to the office now!"  
Usagi climbed off of Duo and walked to the door.  
  
Usagi sat down in the principal's office with Duo next to her. The lady in a blue suit, was going on and on about the rules and that they should follow them.  
Usagi yawned and looked out the window. The sun was out the birds were chirping. Another glorious day.  
"I knew you would get yourself into trouble. The minute you..."   
Usagi turned her gaze to the Principal. Slowly she blinked, and time seemed to stand still. But when it was back to normal the bell rang.  
Usagi stood and headed to the door.  
"And where do you think your going, young lady?"  
Usagi turned her icy gaze to the teacher.  
"I'm going to talk peace, what else is there to do in this god forsaken school."  
Usagi slammed the door behind her. Duo stared at it blankly. He stood and stated, "Well I'm going to go now."  
Duo also walked out.  
  
Usagi was sitting up in a tree watching the campus as the students walked around or ate during the lunch hour.  
She looked over when she head Duo call out Herro's name. She saw him run up to the guys and they started chatting.   
They were heading her way. Usagi shifted around in the tree.   
They stopped underneath. "It was so cool. She totally talked off the principal. It was like she didn't even care."  
"There's something different about her. Have any of you noticed."  
"Yeah she acts to much like Wuman and Herro."  
"Maxwell..."  
"Guys please. Come on lets go get a table."  
The group then moved on. Usagi was now sitting in a crouched position.  
"Spying now are we?"  
"Kuso!"  
Usagi went sprawling forward but somehow suspended herself in mid air. Then as if rewinding herself, moved back up, replaying the same way she fell only backwards.  
But when time went back to normal Usagi caught onto the tree keeping herself from falling this time.  
She turned around and glared at the red haired man.  
"Baka what are you trying to do kill me?"  
"No actually I came to check up on you."  
"Kami damnit I don't need a babysitter."  
"I'm just doing my job, Selene."  
"Don't call me that, Shinigami, or I'll send you back into hell. Now who sent you?"  
"Aphrodite."  
Usagi growled under her breath, "Kuso that onna. Who does she think she is?"  
"The goddess of love. A very pissed off one at that. You know she getting very agitated by all the looks you get from mortals and immortals."  
"Well yeah, it's because I have better things to do than stare at my reflection."  
Shinigami smirked. Usagi stated, "Well I have to go. And don't sneak up on me again."  
Shinigami nodded, "right, I got it." Then slowly he vanished.  
Usagi jumped down to the ground below. The bell rang and Usagi ran her hands down her skirt and continued on her way to her next class.  
  



	7. After School Hours

Usagi sat down in her seat for her first period class.   
Awe detention, why doesn't this not seem familiar, oh yes her old life she had spent many hours after school with her teacher.  
She looked up as her teacher entered the room. He smiled at her when he saw her.  
Usagi just frowned.   
Duo, Herro and Wufei entered the room. They sat down so they were spread out in the classroom.  
Duo was drumming his fingers on his desk, his eyes glued to the clock.   
Wufei was sitting in his desk his arms crossed over his chest.  
Herro did the same but instead of looking irritated, he stayed calm and placid.  
"Usagi can I speak with you in the back room."  
"No."  
The teacher frowned, "Now Tsukino."  
Usagi's eyes narrowed on him as she stood and followed him into the back room.  
Usagi leaned against the wall her arms crossed over her chest, her face set in a scowl.  
"Usagi that scowl doesn't belong on your face. You should smile more often. You're gorgeous and you would look even better with a smile."  
Usagi slid her cold gaze to her teacher.  
A mischievous smile crept onto her face.  
The teacher nodded, "see. You look great."  
Usagi let her hands fall to her side and she walked up to her teacher seductively.   
Her hips swayed left to right, her arms barely swinging at her side.  
Her teacher watched her, as he licked his lips.  
Usagi cornered him and she pressed her body close. Then she ran her finger down his chest, looking into his eyes.  
"You know Mr. Lutsenhizer...that I could sue you for statutory rape, and sexual advances to a student. I could get you fired and put you out of a job and into jail for a long time."  
Usagi paused. "Now if you try this ever again I won't hesitate to do it."  
Usagi then lowered her voice into a hiss, "so back the fuck off."  
Usagi turned away from him and moved to the other side of the room.  
The Teacher stated nervously, "You...You think I was. Uh ha, ha no, no Usagi you got it all wrong. I was just giving you some advice."  
Usagi sighed, "I don't need your advice on my sexual life alright. Why don't you keep your dick in you pants and stop staring at me like some hormone driven moron. It's unmanly."  
Usagi then stepped out of the room and back into the classroom. She shut the door behind her.   
'To bad the door doesn't open on the inside without a key.'  
The guys looked at Usagi and she just rolled her eyes and left the room.  
That's when there was banging on the door to the back room.  
The guys looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room as well leaving the teacher all alone.  
  
Usagi entered the library. She passed the detector and moved to the back of the library.  
She hid behind one of the shelves and searched the books that reached the ceiling.  
She selected a book and flipped through the pages.  
"Hmmm. Gods and Goddess. I wonder who it could be?"  
Usagi sat down on the table and crossed her legs and fished through the book. She read the names their history and such.  
"Hmmm. Cupid also known as Eros. Jeez I'd hate to be him. But I already met him. He's Aphrodite's and Hermes child. Dionysus. Wine? God not him. Calls me mommy the moron. I'm a little too young. Jeez."  
Usagi skipped a few pages. "How about Shiva, no I know the bastard, thinks he's all that."  
Usagi frowned and went back a few pages. "Hmmm lets see, wait. Odin? Now where have I heard that? No one I know. Well lets see what you are Odin." "Awe ha. In Norse mythology he is the supreme god; the god of wisdom, poetry, magic, and war. Yadi yadi ya...so on and so forth. Two tales about how he acquired great wisdom.... One is when he hanged himself on the world tree for nine days and nights...pierced by a spear...a spiritual death in which he sacrificed himself to himself. The second is that he sacrificed an eye for the privilege of drinking from Mimir...Yuck...a fountain of wisdom...Hmmm.... He had two black ravens, Huginn (Thought) and Muninn (Memory), who flew to gather the news of the world to yadi yadi ya. His greatest treasures were Sleipner (an eight-legged horse), Gunger (a spear), and Draupner (a ring)."  
Usagi tapped her chin with her index finger as she went into deep thought.  
"He doesn't look a thing like any of the boys but people these days can only guessed."  
"What do they guess about?"  
Usagi snapped the book shut and peered over her shoulder. She glowered at her visitor.  
"Is it a hobby or do you just like to follow people around?"  
"Hn."  
Usagi scoffed, "You human's are so immature these days. You should try to enjoy life. Cause it's all you. Then it all over."  
Usagi uncrossed her legs then crossed them again. Her skirt lifted up her thigh a bit.  
Heero took a few steps towards her. He glanced at the book then at her. He question was evident.  
She dropped the book on the table, "you may like to play spy, and choose a hobby to follow people. But I choose to learn everything I can."  
"Why don't you 'try' to enjoy 'your' life?"  
Usagi replied, "I already did."  
"Hn? But you're still alive and living."  
Usagi pushed herself off the table, "yea well tell that to the gods, they don't seem to agree."  
Usagi brushed past him. Heero barely glanced over his shoulder before he picked up the book on the table. He flipped it open and turned to the page he had gotten when he had looked before making himself known to her.  
He read the name and instantly frowned. 'How did she? Odin, never thought I'd hear that again? But why in this book.'  
Heero looked at the entrance and saw Usagi stop at the door.  
She slowly turned around and looked right at him. She shook her head and left.  
Heero slapped the book shut, there was more to Usagi than he knew, and he had to find out what it was that warned him about her. Something was wrong with her, and it was more than just the way she acted. 


End file.
